


Dazed Comforts

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Gwen gets injured and Owen looks after her.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper
Kudos: 20





	Dazed Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and pretty basic, but I had this little idea and I thought it'd be cute
> 
> I wrote this as platonic, but I think it can be read as romantic too, if that's more your style!
> 
> also I uploaded and typed this on my phone cause I don't have access to my laptop right now, so I'm sorry for any mistakes

Gwen whimpered and hissed out in pain, her body twitching as she tried to fight against whoever it was that was holding her down. She could hardly see, her head was spinning, but she felt her body calm down when a familiar voice spoke above her.

"I know it hurts," Owen said in a voice a lot softer than Gwen was used to hearing. She tried to focus her eyes and watched his blurry figure come into view. "But I need you to stay with me, darling. Can you do that?"

Gwen nodded and then let out a sob. Her head felt like it was splitting and her limbs felt heavy. She heard quiet mumbling, Owen was talking to someone else but her dazed mind couldn't quite figure out who. Fingers ran through her hair and then she felt a sharp shooting pain run up her body from her stomach. She whimpered again.

"Hey, hey," Owen soothed. He pushed the hair from her face and leant in closer to that Gwen could see him better. "I just need to clean and bandage you, ok? Can you hold on just a bit longer?"

Owen placed his hand in hers and she weakly squeezed his fingers as a yes. She watched him, still dizzy, as he pulled out whatever things had gotten stuck in her skin. She hissed once more as he cleaned the wounds on her body.

"You're gonna be just fine, darling," Owen whispered, leaning down after bandaging her injuries to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "I promise."


End file.
